¡Feliz navidad pequeña!
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Un fic navideño, muy tierno. Disfrutenlo y Feliz Navidad.


**¡FeLiZ NaViDaD PeQuEñA!**

23 de Diciembre,/ 6:35pm.

Arnold prácticamente salta de la silla donde estaba para detener a Mimi que

pretendía lanzarse a golpes contra el pobre Gregory.

- ¡Basta niña! ¡Greg es nuestro invitado! -Tomándola en brazos.

- ¡Pero le pego a Phil y lo hizo llorar! - dice la pequeña refiriéndose a su

hermano menor.

-¡Fue solo un accidente Mimi, te juro que no quería lastimarlo! - Dice

preocupado el pobre niño tratando de calmar la furia de aquella que

considera su amiga.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste...

- ¡Basta, ahora mismo! -Dice Arnold llevando a su pequeña a el principio de

la escalera a donde la baja.

- ¡Pero le prometí a mi mama que cuidaría a Phil...- Tratando de regresar a la

sala.

- ¡He dicho basta! ¡Tu misma, siempre haces llorar a tu hermano, y lo que paso

fue solo un accidente, yo lo vi, tu solo buscas alguna excusa, para molestar a

Greg! - Le dice enérgico. - ¡Sube ahora mismo a tu recamara y piensa en lo

que has hecho ahora!

- ¡Bah! - dice la niña que sube corriendo las escaleras, da un portazo al

cerrar su puerta y pone la música a todo volumen. Arnold solo suspira.

"¿Si así es, ahora que tiene solo 8 años, que será cuando sea adolescente?

¡Realmente necesita mucho a su madre!"

- ¿Tío crees que Mimi me odia? -Pregunta el pequeño niño con inquietud.

Arnold lo ve por un momento, recuerda la época cuando el tenia su edad.

- ¡No, No creo que sea eso pequeño! - sonriéndole y acariciando la rizada

cabellera de su querido "sobrino." En ese momento la puerta del frente se abre

y se asoma a la sala el rostro de un Gerald empapado por la nevada que cae

afuera.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Papa! -Grita el pequeño al ver a su padre y corre a abrazarlo.

- ¡Bienvenido Gerald, como te fue, con esta nevada tan fuerte!

- ¡Ah, fue toda una odisea, Viejo, pero ya todo esta arreglado, tengo vendido

todo, no necesito trabajar hasta primavera!

- ¡Felicidades papa! - Dice contento el pequeño Greg. -¡Voy a seguir jugando

con Phil, compermiso! - Regresando al lado de su pequeño amigo, un año

menor que el y Mimi.

- ¡Rayos a veces creo, que pasa demasiado tiempo contigo! - Dice Gerald

sorprendido por lo respetuoso que fue su hijo.

- ¡Pues, perdón! - Responde Arnold - ¡Si eso sirviera con Mimi!

- ¿Hizo otra de las suyas?

- Pues... agarro de excusa que Greg le dio un pequeño golpe accidental a Phil

y ella quería agarrarlo a golpes a el.

- ¡Cada vez se parece mas a su madre, de eso no cabe la menor duda! MM A

propósito de parecidos, ¿Donde esta mi pequeño retoño, tan parecido a mi

mujer?- Arnold le sonríe.

- ¡Por aquí! -Llevándolo a la cocina donde su madre, Stella, cuida a la hija

menor de Gerald y Phoebe, con la ayuda bien intencionada de su amado

esposo Miles.

- ¡Hola bebe! - Dirigiéndose a la pequeña de dos años que era su adoración.

- ¡Papi! - Tratando de correr a abrazarlo, tropezando en el intento y siendo

atrapada apenas, por su padre.

- ¡Wow, ya pesas mas Lizzy. ¿Como están?

- ¡Oh, muy bien Gerald, gracias! _-Contesta Stella yendo hacia la estufa.

- ¡Bien, hijo!- Repite Miles.

- ¿Oye y nuestras señoras no han llamado? -Dice Gerald saliendo a la sala

con su hija en brazos.

- ¡No, y ya me preocupe, temo que no llegaran para la navidad!

- ¡Mh, si ganáramos mejor, ellas no tendrían que trabajar y estarían con

nosotros siempre, ¿no crees?

- Sabes que no es cuestión de dinero, es por su propia superación, yo no

puedo, pedirle a Helga, que deje de escribir, Best sellers, solo porque quiero

que pase más tiempo con su familia. - Dice Arnold un poco exaltado.

Gerald lo mira, sabe que eso es lo que le gustaría a Arnold decirle en

realidad a esa mujer que es el amor de su vida, pero la respeta y admira

demasiado como para hacerlo realmente.- ¡Así es viejo!. ...Así es...

Nueva York./ 7:20 pm.

- ¡¿Por que rayos hay tanta gente?! - Dice Helga exaltada.

- Son las ultimas compras navideñas Helga. -Dice phoebe tranquilamente.

- ¡Ash! Porque no adelantan todo, yo lo hago. ¿Por cierto si llevas todito?

- Si Helga, ya todo va en mis maletas.

- ¡Perfecto! - Hundiéndose en el asiento de la limousine que las lleva a el

aeropuerto, mientras Phoebe le da la lista de los eventos que tiene al día

siguiente.

- Tienes una conferencia a las 10 en la biblioteca, otra en Manhatan a las 2,

Después de 4 a 7 firma de autógrafos en Barnis Y Noblis, y...

- Realmente los extraño Pheb, no sabes cuanto.

- ¡Claro que lo se, yo también extraño a mi familia Helga!

- ¡Si tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco!- Dice Helga perdiéndose en las

imágenes de las personas que caminan en la acera, de pronto ve a una

pequeña familia, los padres son como de su edad y los pequeños parecen

de la edad de los suyos, parecen ser muy felices y susurra - ¡Como quisiera

estar con ustedes!

- ¿Helga, estas bien?

- ¡No, Pheb, en realidad no, por favor en cuanto pueda regrese al hotel

por favor!- Le ordena al chofer.

- ¡Si, señora!

- ¿Que se te ha ocurrido ahora?

- ¡Ya veras amiga! Ya veras...

24 de Diciembre / 8:30 AM.

- ¡Shh! Aun deben estar dormidos.

- ¡Si... Ji, JI. ¡Hey! ¿No es ese mi marido?- Mirando en el suelo a Gerald,

durmiendo a pierna suelta en un saco de dormir.

- ¡Parece que no llego a casa a dormir, querida!

- ¡Mph!- Expresa Pheb pateando la bolsa de dormir donde esta su esposo.

- ¡Hey! - dice el despertando al dolor.- ¡Phoebe, cariño! ¡Ya llegaste!

- ¡Así es amorcito, ¿Donde están mis hijos?

- Bueno, Greg esta con...- Se paraliza al ver con quien esta Phoebe. -¡Hola...

- ¡Hola amigo Gerald! -Dice Helga recargada en la pared de la entrada.

De pronto escuchan un montón de pasitos viniendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Mami!- Grita Mimi lanzándose a los brazos de Helga.

- Mi pequeña traviesa... - Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Mami... -Dice suavemente Phil, jalándole la falda.

- Mi niño precioso. -Cargándolo también y dándole un beso a cada uno.

Por su lado Greg también llego a los brazos de su madre y se deshace

por ella. Mientras los padres de Arnold que ya estaban de pie salen con

la pequeña Lizzy en brazos para dársela a su madre.

Arnold baja al oír la conmoción, con la agradable sorpresa de ver a su

bella esposa abrazando a sus hijos.

- ¡Arnold! - Dice Helga siendo soltada por sus hijos para correr al lado de

su amado esposo. El la abraza, la ha extrañado tanto.

- ¡Bienvenida a tu casa mi amor!

24 de Diciembre. Noche Buena /7:35 PM.

Durante toda la cena Helga a estado observando el comportamiento de su

hija mayor con Greg después que Arnold le platicara como lo tratara el día

anterior, su hija le recuerda tanto, a ella misma cuando tenia su edad.

- ¡Mimi, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -Le dice a la niña que jugaba con Lizzy,

dejando encargada a esta con su suegra y su madre miryam.

-¿Que pasa mami?

- ¡Dime que pasa con Greg, cariño!- Sonriéndole.

- ¡Nada, ¿Que podría pasar?,¡ Es solo un tonto!

- ¡Aja! El te gusta.

- ¡Que! ¡Ese cabeza de estropajo!- Sonrojada.

- ¡Lo ves! Ya hasta le diste un apodo, no cabe la menor duda el te gusta.

- Mama... es... que...

- Yo era igual con tu padre pequeña, y nos costo muchos sinsabores el estar

juntos, sin resentimientos, no quiero que eso te pase a ti.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? El no me mira, mas que cuando soy mala con el.

- No lo creo, se que tu eres una niña, muy bien portada cuando quieres y el

que también lo es, se sentirá a gusto contigo si eres mas reservada, aunque

no por eso te digo que te tengas que dejar de cualquiera, pero se mas amable

mas dulce, el será feliz de ser tu amigo y tal vez algún día, cuando sean

mayores y si el aun te gusta serán novios.- Ante este comentario Mimi se

sonroja y su madre sigue sonriendo.-¡Vamos cariño no olvides que tu nombre

significa Guerrera valerosa, pero las guerreras también se enamoran!

La niña sonríe ante la perspectiva de su madre.- ¡Si mami, voy a ser su amiga,

ya lo veras! - Y sale corriendo a la sala, después de besar la mejilla de Helga.

- ¡Buen consejo!, nadie te lo dio a ti ¿Verdad? - Dice Arnold saliendo de detrás

de la cortina de su ventana.

- ¡Nadie me enseño a amar Arnold, espero que yo si pueda guiarla un poco...

a los dos por que el pequeño Phil no esta exento de encontrar una Helga...

- Espero que si cariño, espero que si.- Abrazando a su esposa suavemente.

- ¿Sabes? Voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo.

-¿Eh?...¿Porque

-¡Quiero disfrutar de mi familia por un largo rato, ellos me necesitan...

- Yo también, te necesito cariño. Te agradezco este obsequio.

- ¡Es también para mi, los amo tanto!

- ¡Mami, Papi, dicen los abuelos que bajen a cantar villancicos!- Les grita Mimi.

- ¡¡Vamos!!

Bajan y cantan canciones llenas de amor e ilusiones, Mimi baila con Greg al

compás del acordeón de su abuelo, mientras Phil le hace caras y gestos a una

sonriente Lizzy, los padres de Helga se llevan bien con los de Arnold así que,

cuando no pueden ir a Aspen con Olga y su esposo Michael se quedan con ellos,

como en esta ocasión, Helga agradece la dedición que tomo al decidir cancelar

todo lo que tenia que hacer ese día, después de todo su familia la necesitaba, y

la esperaba... después de un rato de fiesta casi todos caen rendidos.

- Ya vieron esto...-dice Phoebe en vos baja.

- Vaya que escándalo - dice Gerald imitándola.

- Son tan tiernos...- Opina Helga con una manta en las manos, cubriendo a su hija

y a Greg que se han quedado dormidos en un sillón.

- Ya llego la cámara, esto es bueno...- Dice Arnold tomando una foto.

- Vaya que eres persuasiva, amiga.-Le dice Gerald a Helga.

- Gracias, cabeza de cepillo. - Imitando la forma en que le hablaba cuando niños.

Todos sonríen ante el comentario, y se retiran a descansar.

- ¡Feliz Navidad amor!- dice Arnold abrazando a su mujer a punto de dormir.

- ¡Feliz navidad para ti también... cabeza de Balón!- Arnold esboza una sonrisa

le da un beso en la frente a su esposa.

- ¡Lo que tu digas Helga, lo que tu digas!

Fin.

¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

Con fe y empeño todo se logra.

**Hikaru Chiba.**


End file.
